


Lifetime Contract

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fetish, Foot Fetish, Hyperinflation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Pet Play, Top Luffy, Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 21:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3951856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doflamingo runs a unique business, but he’s in love with one of his clients</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lifetime Contract

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

The mattress creaked, their hips came together in a loud smack, the man on top was grunting in pleasure, the man beneath was moaning as his sweet spot was hit with every thrust. They were both so close, and the top man drove into the blonde beneath him faster and faster, until finally…

“Doflamingo!!” He moaned as he came spilling his seed into the blonde haired male. Donflamingo moaned and came on the sheets below him. The top man never touched him, no he came from the pleasure of being fucked and pumped full of warm cream.

“That was great Crocodile, same time next week?” The man Crocodile pulled his cock out and cleaned himself off.

“Sure why not, you are the best ass I’ve ever fucked.” He got dressed, and Dofla smirked.

“Happy to be of service.” He left and Dofla got up, the man’s cum spilled down his legs. He went into the back room where the bathroom was, all his rooms had a bathroom attached, perfect for a quick wash between clients. He stood under the shower head, letting the warm water wash over him. He fingered himself, letting the cum spill out of him.

At a young age, he learned of the pleasure of being fucked and filled with his partner’s cum. It was an amazing sensation and he had grown addicted to it, he came from a wealthy family and he was able to set up a business to seek out his needs. He got like minded people to join him and they now had a very healthy cliental.

He dried off, and slung a towel over his shoulder and walked out, into his room, and then into the hallway. He strut his stuff showing not a sign of modesty or shame. He came out to a reception area. Sugar was the receptionist, she wasn’t shocked at Dofla’s nudity. “So Sugar, who’s my next client?”

“Luffy-san, he’s on his way.” The mere mention of the boy’s name, had Dofla’s smile turn into a frown, and his soft cock stand tall.

“Luffy? Why didn’t you tell me?” He found the nearest mirror and began fixing his hair, he even fluffed up his pubes a bit. “Let him in immediately.” He returned to his room, his room consisted of a large bed, a few large bean bag chairs, and a few recliners. He switched out his sheets, and he laid himself out on his bean bag chair, his legs spread wide, showing off his big cock and his balls.

The door opened and the boy who wore a straw hat came in. “Good to see you Luffy!” He said pumping his hard cock. He blinked behind his shades, Luffy’s cheerful face was one of deep thought. “Something wrong?”

He seemed to snap out of his thoughts, and he smiled. “It’s nothing.” He removed his hat and vest and laid them on the recliner. “I have missed you.” He said sitting down on the edge of the bed. Dofla crawled over to him, he removed Luffy’s sandals, and he began licking the souls of Luffy’s feet, he ran his hands up the boy’s smooth legs.

Luffy was a soccer player, Dofla just loved running his hands and tongue over his smooth strong legs. He licked Luffy’s feet lovingly, he loved the taste. He worked his way up licking up the right leg while he felt up the other. He reached Luffy’s shorts, which had a prominent bulge in the front, he licked his lips as he undid them.

The shorts came off, and Luffy’s hard cock sprang up. Dofla drooled, his cock was glorious, he was very big for his age, his cock when erect was 10.5 inches and a wonderful girth that Dofla just loved. His balls were quite big to, always pent up with Luffy’s seed. Luffy didn’t just fill him up perfectly, but the boy actually cared about his pleasure.

Dofla massaged Luffy’s balls, as he trailed up his length with his tongue. ‘He fucking tastes so good!’ A hand caressing his hair had him turn to look up. One look from Luffy and he knew what the boy wanted. The older blonde climbed on top of the boy moving into the 69 position.

The blonde began sucking Luffy’s cock, he took the huge length down his throat, and he bobbed his head. Luffy spread Dofla’s ass exposing his sexy hole, Luffy ran his tongue along his crack, he shuddered, he pushed further his tongue slipping into the man’s ass easily. ‘Oh fuck yes!’ Luffy wiggled his tongue inside the man’s ass earning one moan after another.

Luffy replaced his tongue with two fingers, he rocked the fingers inside him, and he pulled the blonde’s cock into his mouth. Luffy slurped and sucked on his length while his fingers massaged the blonde’s sweet spot. ‘Oh yes so good!’ Luffy was the only one who bothered to suck him, or rim him, most of the clients came to take pleasure from his body, yes he enjoyed it, but Luffy returned the pleasure and it felt amazing.

It wasn’t long before he had Doflamingo cumming in his mouth. He slurped it all down, and he massaged his sweet spot to keep the larger male hard. Luffy pulled his cock from Dofla’s lips, and the blonde moved onto his hands and knees, his ass raised up high.

Luffy ran his hand over his hairy legs, and he shivered. “How many clients have you seen today?”

“Huh?”

Luffy slapped his ass. “How many?”

Dofla yelped and was a bit surprised, but still really turned on. “Just a couple.”

Luffy was quiet and he reached into the nightstand by the bed and pulled out a very special lube. Smile oil, it was an amazing lube and it gave pleasure to both parties. Dofla was surprised, he had never used that before. He slathered his cock with the oil and positioned his cock at his ready hole. He thrust in and filled Dofla in one go, the older male moaned in pleasure.

He reached around, and grabbed his cock, he started thrusting and pumping him in time. “Ahh Luffy…ahh…ahh…ahh….ahh…” He moaned with every thrust, he was thrusting so fast, and the friction was making him drool. Luffy’s free hand came up to play with Dofla’s erect nipple, he tweaked and rubbed the nub and Dofla moaned as he felt his release draw near. Luffy fucked him harder and faster, his cock brushing his sweet spot with every thrust.

Dofla couldn’t hold back his release anymore, Luffy increased his pumping and the speed of his thrusts, and Dofla came spraying his cum all over the sheets, his clenching heat brought Luffy over the edge, he gave one final thrust and buried his cock as deep as it could go and he came filling Dofla up. The man shuddered and had a mini orgasm from being filled, his cock went limp completely spent.

Luffy pulled out and lay next to him. Dofla rolled over onto his side, and he smiled at Luffy. “You were amazing!”

He looked at Dofla, with a mix of sadness and desire. “We can’t do this anymore.”

Dofla’s smile fell, “What are you talking about?”

“I’m in love with you Dolfa.” He kissed the blonde, it stunned him but it was an amazing kiss. “And that’s why I can’t come back here again, because you are not mine.”

He got out of the bed, and he pulled on his pants. “Luffy…” Dofla was stunned.

“I wanted one more time with you, I’m sorry, but I won’t be coming back.”

‘Don’t go…’ Those words he wanted to say, but he couldn’t. Luffy put on his clothes and reached the door, “Dofla do you love me?” Doflamingo was frozen, a flurry of emotion was tearing at his heart. His silence hurt Luffy. “I thought so, Goodbye Doflamingo.” He left the building.

He tried to shake it off, a part of him didn’t believe Luffy was going to leave him, the next week things went like normal, except Luffy didn’t come back. The next week the same thing, and the staff could tell something was wrong with him. It got worse as it started hitting him in the bedroom. No matter who fucked him, no matter how much they came inside him he still couldn’t cum, he would shower glaring at his cock, the little traitor.

He was frustrated in more ways than one. A client left from Law’s room and the boy was wearing a straw hat. He saw red and his fist went through the wall, it was only upon closer inspection did he realize, the boy wasn’t Luffy.

Sugar had enough, she got Luffy’s contact info and gave it to Dofla. “Call him, or better yet go to him and tell him how you feel.”

“But?”

“No buts, sir it’s obvious you are in love with Luffy-chan.”

Dofla put on his fluffy pink coat, and his pants and underwear and he left. He went to Luffy’s apartment, and he knocked on the door. Luffy opened the door and was shocked to see the blonde man standing there. “Hey.”

“Hi, what are you doing here?”

“Can I come in? I wanna talk.”

“Okay, but you can’t stay to long, I have a game to get to.” Apparently Luffy had become the ace on the East Blue Soccer Team, that explains why the boy was wearing a similar straw hat, Luffy apparently had lots of fans.

“Luffy I know I hurt you, but you have to believe me I didn’t want you to go that day.”

“Uh huh…” He crossed his arms.

“I mean it, I love you Luffy. I’ve been miserable since you left, not seeing you has been hell.” He rummaged threw his coat and pulled out some documents. “In my family, we never acted on feelings, we lived by the deals we made, but I’ve never felt like this about anyone before. So I drew this up.” He handed Luffy the documents.

“Lifetime Contract?”

“It means I’ll be yours Luffy, I only want you to touch me and fuck me from this point on.”

“Things won’t be the same, if you’re mine I want to try new things with you.” He was blushing.

“Like what?” Luffy got close and whispered into the older blonde’s ear. Dofla grinned and his cock pulsed in their tight confines.

“I’d like that!” The two kissed and Luffy began stripping Dofla of his clothing, soon the man was in nothing but his smiley face briefs. He broke the kiss and signed the documents. “I’m yours now, what are you gonna do with me?”

“Well I got a game but doesn’t mean I can’t prep you.” He led Dofla to his room but the front of his underwear. Luffy pulled out a trunk with a lot of wonderful items in it. One being a flamingo pink dog collar, and a set of fake dog ears, Dofla put them on his head and the collar was put on. He removed his undies, and Luffy presented him with a dog tail vibrator, he slipped it inside and Luffy turned it on, he moaned as the toy vibrated and it made it look like the tail was wagging.

“Ahh Luffy!” The boy slipped a cock ring on him. He kissed the tip and smirked up at him. The boy had a strong pet play kink and Dofla found it hot!

“I’ll be back later, you be a good boy.” Luffy grabbed his soccer stuff. “Oh the game is being shown on channel 7, I’ll be back after the game. I love you!”

“I love you to!” He moaned out.

Doflamingo watched Luffy, he won the game and came straight home, the two had sex all night long, the older male lost count how many times he came. The days that followed were just as amazing, Doflamingo was allowed to stay free and naked, he embraced the exhibitionism and rarely bothered to wear clothes, he didn’t need them really, he rarely left Luffy’s place, he kept his business going from afar he only interfered when someone caused trouble.

He found he rather enjoyed Luffy’s pet play scenarios, when he went out for his games he would leave Dofla in a familiar set up, and when Luffy’s team won they had an intense round of celebration sex. He was still being fucked by Luffy and now they were fucking on a daily basis instead of a few times a week, oh yes life was good.

Dofla crossed his legs and put his hands behind his head, his hard and bound cock pulsed as he watched his love score the winning goal. ‘Tonight is gonna be fun!’ He looked at the documents Luffy had signed some time ago. ‘Best decision ever!’

End


End file.
